Nothing is as it seems
by devilgirllit
Summary: Ginny is now in her 6th year. She has spent her 5th year at Durmstrang. She loved it there but now she's back. She's back w a secret that will kill many she's back with a secret that will help the war greatly. She's back and ready to play. vamp. fic rr
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Ginny comes Home

A/n I am not a perfect speller. Yes I do have spelling check but I'm still not always perfect. If somebody wants to I will send them a copy so they can edit the spelling themselfs. But if you do not wish to do this please do not comment on my spelling. Reviews of all types welcome! Except ones telling me my spelling sucks!!! 

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter

Harry was woken up by Mrs. Weasley yelling for Ron to wake up. "What's going on Ron? Why's your mum waking us up at 6 in the mourning?" Harry asked still partially asleep.

"Ginny's coming home today" was Ron's reply. Ron sat up and started getting dressed so Harry followed Ron's lead. "She's been gone for almost a year now. Mum can't wait for her train to come in to the train station." Ron continued

"Why did she go to Durmstrang anyway? That must have been horrible and than she went with Charlie for most of the summer. She probably can't wait." Harry said as he got dressed.

"She went to Durmstrang to get away from the war. Than she went to live with Charlie for the summer because for some reason she wanted to be close to some prick she'd been dating. Ron grumbled than he added. Now she's coming home only because mum said she couldn't go to Durmstrang for another year."

"Wow she must really like that guy." Harry said trying not to show jis surprise. However the fact was that Ginny bounced around with many different boyfriends in her fourth year. The fact that she had picked one guy for a whole year was more than surprising.

" Yea but she'll get over it." Ron said "She'll soon be sating someone decent not some jerk from Durmstrang."

Harry almost laughed out right in Ron's face. It was another known fact that Ron thought that nobody was good enough for his little sister. Percy and Bill agreed with Ron where as Fred, George and Charlie believed Ginny could hold her own against any guy.

"I'm sure she'll find another boyfriend soon. Whether or not you like him is another story in itself." Harry said

That's where their conversation left off because Mrs. Weasley was letting the rest of the family in the house. Everyone had showed up Percy (who had made amends with the family after it was proved Voldemort was back) Bill, Fred, George and of course Ron. Hermione wasn't coming until the end of the week and none of Ginny's other friends had managed to make it.

Ron raced down the stairs with Harry close behind. They sat at the table to eat Molly Weasley's delicious breakfast "Hey, Bill, Fred, George, Percy, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Harry greeted the family

"Hey Harry." Bill replied "So what have you and Ron been up to?" He asked

"Not much, I passed my apparation test yesterday. Ron's been telling me how much he misses Ginny. But that's about it." Harry said

"We all miss her. All except Charlie he's coming back with her today. Last I heard he's even bringing a bud of his with him." Bill said

"Really? I didn't know that. He's never brought any of his friends home before." Ron said

"I know maybe it's a new girlfriend. He never did say who it was..." Bill said

"No it's a friend of his and Ginny's from the Dragon reserve. A guy named Dan. I had asked to know whether I should set up a cot in Ginny's room or let the guest sleep in Fred and George's old room." Molly said

"Oh... ok maybe its Ginny's boyfriend." Harry said

Silence met his ears. He looked up from his breakfast to see Percy, Ron and Bill contemplating this idea. Bill seemed the most deadly at the moment. Molly also seemed to realize the sudden silence.

"Oh no Harry! Molly laughed "Dan is about 19 Ginny would never date a man that old!" This seemed to calm all of them. Even though Bill no longer looked daedly he still looked uneasy.

"Maybe this Dan fellow should sleep at my apartment." Bill said

"Nonsense, Charlie assured me that this Dan fellow is very respectable. He says that we should worry more about Ginny making a move on him than the other way around." Molly said to Bill

"Ok mum just be careful." Bill said "When will they be here?"

"Any minute now." With this said the bang of a door opening was heard.

"Mum I'm home!!!" came a female voice that Harry could only guess was Ginny. The whole family raced out of the kitchen to see Ginny walking in. All of a sudden you could hear a pin drop when they all reached the living room

"G-G- Ginny?" was all Molly could say Ron's face was turning the different shades of red and the other boys faces soon fallowed suite. Harry who was the shortest of the bunch couldn't see what was making them so upset.

"Yea... What no hugs no kisses no nothing?" the female voice said he could detect a little bit of amusement in the voice.

"Charlie!!!!" was a scream that could probably have been heard half a continent away.

"Hey mum, how are you?" came Charlie's meek voice

"Charlie when I let you have Ginny for the summer I was assured that you would keep her just the way she was. You said she would have no more holes in her than when she came to you but yet here she is with earrings all up her ears one in he nose and if I'm not mistaken there is a hole in her belly button and one in her eyebrow. What happened?!!" Molly asked in a deadly whisper

"Mum that is how she came to the reserve." Charlie said sounding truly relieved

"No she didn't! I have a picture taken from the day before she went to you!" Molly said. Now Harry was curious he started to move himself around to see Ginny.

"Actually mum I took my piercings out for that picture. When I take the rings out you can barley notice I have the holes for them." Came the voice of Ginny

"Ginevra Molly Weasley later we will need to talk." Molly said he voice shaking from anger.

"Ok mum I will be glad to talk with you about anything you wish to talk about later." Ginny said he voice so calm that it almost seemed indifferent.

By now Harry had squeezed a space for himself. He looked at Ginny and could only gape. She was still short maybe 5'4" her hair was past her waist and in waves but her hair's color was a blood red instead of carrot red it had been. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and now Ginny had curves. But that wasn't the only thing Ginny had. Ginny had piercing. About 5 on one ear and 3 on the other, one eyebrow was pierced her right nostril was pierced and she was showing off her stomach which looked ok and there was a place for another ring there.

For a girl who had left Hogwarts a cute little girl she was hot in a gothic sort of way. He'd seen better looking girls but she had a certain charm about her now. If you liked prissy type of girls you might run screaming but she did look good in a goth way.

In other words part of Harry wanted to run to her the other wanted to run far away. But neither one 'cause Ginny started to talk again.

"I'm going to go and put my things in my room now. I'll be down in a few." Ginny turned around and grabbed her bags. Her back that was to the door now faced him and he saw part of a tattoo. Apparently so did Mr. Weasley.

"Ginny what is that on your lower back?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Oh that's just my tattoo. I'll show it to you guys later." Ginny said to her dad as she let a smile spread on her lips. "The agency I worked for insisted upon it. Something about tradition." Ginny said as she lifted her suitcase and walked up the stairs.

With this said a new voice joined the scene. "Hey Ginny, I'll get the rest of your bags for you! Don't forget the S.W.A. is sending over a photographer tomorrow so you need rest and also they're sending the outfits for you via owl."

In walked a new male Harry had never seen before. He was tall about 6' 9" and he was tanned, as tanned as Charlie. Unlike Charlie though he was dressed in black baggy pants that had chains on them. His hair was long like Bill's only black like his own. The stranger's eyes were a dark blue that he had only really seen on objects. He wore a tee-shirt today and it showed his tattoo of a Chinese Fireball dragon.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'm Dan, me Ginny and Charlie work together at the Dragon Reserve." The guy named Dan introduced himself. "I'm also Ginny's manager. You're daughter has a real talent for modeling, I hope she decides to continue when she goes back to school." The man said

"Oh hello, I'm Molly Weasley, Ginerva's mother. This is her father Author, her brothers Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ron's best friend Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley said

"It's nice to meet you all." Dan said as he picked up Ginny's bags that, he had put down in order to shake hands with Mr. Weasley. "I hope that I'm not intruding on any family problems or fights." Dan said looking around at some of the faces who were still in shock at Ginny. Dan went up the stairs led by a still silent Charlie to Ginny's room.

"I think I'm going to need some tea." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen. Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley did look faint. Than again Ginny did leave a relatively good kid who like Fred and George could get into pretty innocent mischief easily and turned into a punk/ rocker/ who knows what else. The whatever else thing scared Harry more than he was willing to admit...

Gin's POV

'Damn my mum looked at me like I had 5 heads. But it serves her right. I mean look what she's done to me. I had a great life in Russia. I should have been able to take my summer vacation either here or in the Dragon Reserve than go back to Russia and be happy. I mean God what was fair about bringing me home to a country so torn in war.' Ginny thought to herself. Her ranting though were interrupted by a knock at the door

"Come in!" Gin yelled. Dan than walked in. By the sight of him she was comforted. "Hey babe so did they fall for the manager act?" Ginny asked as he put down her suitcases.

"Yes they did babe, but I must say that they were in shock when they saw you! You should have seen your mum's face." Came Dan's husky voice.

"I don't know if I should be happy or if I should feel bad for her." Ginny said in-between giggles.

"Oh common Gin I know you feel some sympathy for your mum, Dan said "even if you are mad at her."

"Ok I do, Ginny admitted begrudgingly "but I still don't see why she made me come home."

"Well it doesn't matter, replied Dan, "All that matters at this moment is that you are surrounded by people who love you, like me and Eric. And Eric will be teaching you this year so you'll be seeing me and him a lot this year. And your parents are letting you keep your modeling job. So it could be worse."

"Your right...this will be an interesting year. And I can't wait till school starts. I'll be able to sneak out and visit Destiny and Ella and all the other girls and guys in school. And I'll get to go to meetings and be me. I can't do that here.

"When school starts thing will probably be back to normal I promise. Things will get better and you know it." Dan whispered in her ear. Get some sleep I wasn't joking about the photo shoot being tomorrow and you look like you could use the rest."

Harry's POV

"I can't believe what has happened to Ginny." Moaned Ron for what must have been at least the 5th time

"She has changed her look, Harry said, "but you don't know if she herself has changed. You guys haven't talked to her longer than 5 minutes so give her a chance."

"But what if she has changed?" Ron asked

"Well than you'll have to adjust because she'll always be your sister." Came a voice from the doorway. That voice was heavily accented so it could only belong to one person in this house.

Harry and Ron whirled around to see who it was. In the doorway stood Dan with his arms folded. "Ron your sister has been through much in last year. She learned new a language, got used to new teachers, she became famous and just when she was used to everything she has to move here again. Of course she is not the same person as she was when she left here."

"How would you know anything about my sister?" was Ron's angry reply.

"Your sister and brother are my friends. Me and your sister arrived at the Dragon Reserve at the same time. In fact I knew your sister while she was in school because like I said I'm her manager and all managers know their clients very well." Dan said his accent rather thick but he seemed to know the language pretty well for a guy who was from Russia.

"Well than you should know that Gin was relatively innocent before she left England." Harry said from his forgotten corner.

"Like I said Gin went through a lot in the last year just like you have." Dan said to Harry. "Ron I'd start treating your sister with more respect soon she may have more control over what happens than you do." Dan said mystically

"What the fuck are you talking about? Yea right Ginny is too young." Ron replied his ears and neck red from anger. "Besides she is home now she will turn right back to normal now."

Dan's face showed more amusement than Harry could understand. Sure what Ron said was stupid but not hilarious like Dan obviously thought it was. Dan knew something that he didn't.

Harry had changed a lot over the year since Voldemort finally had come out and started killing. Lucius Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban along with many other Death Eaters. Only a few of them had been re-captured or killed and he wasn't among them. Voldemort had been going after mainly muggles so far but how long would that last? He and his friends tried their best last year to find Voldemort but it was almost impossible. Hermione had almost succeeded but in the end Voldemort stayed hidden.

Dan walked out of the room with grace like a cat and left Harry to his thoughts and Ron grumbling. "Ron look at it this way he's leaving in a week and Hermione will be here soon too." Harry said to Ron in hopes of cheering him up.

Over the next week Ginny was rarely seen out of Dan's presence. This pissed Ron off more and more. Harry thought maybe he had been right about the boyfriend thing. That was until Dean started showing up soon after Ginny got home. Ginny told him when he asked about it that she and Dean had never broken up, they had just put their relationship off until she got back home. When Ginny said it she had sounded sincere but now that he thought back to it the sincerity could have easily been mockery. He wasn't exactly sure. One thing was for sure by the end of the week. Ginevra was different.


	2. Chapter 2 backdrop

A/N Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!! Again the only type of reviews that I don't want are ones complaining about my spelling.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

Narrators POV

Nothing is as it seems. This was one lesson that Gin had learned early in life. A harmless diary might not be so harmless and immortal life might not be so pleasant. Since Ginny had entered the chamber of secretes she had held a little secret of her own. At least once a week since she was eleven vampires had come to her in the night.

Dan had been the first vampire she had ever seen. He was truly beautiful pale skin at the time almost as white as a sheet. His hair was black, a wonderful contrast to his skin, it went down a little past his shoulders. His eyes were a light crystal blue. When he spoke he had a cute Russian accent. He said "Miss. Weasley I have traveled a long ways to meet you. Come fly with me."

She had, it was the most erotic experience she had ever had. To fly in the air with nothing holding her up but Dan's arms knowing that if he let go she's die right then and there. She didn't care for a strange reason she trusted this immortal dangerous creature with her life. Dan brought her to a café in France, there they were met by another vampire named Erick. Erick circled her and looked at her with a critical eye.

"Well" He finally said "she certainly looks the part. Than again our people only know what she looks like when she has been fully changed into a vampire like us." Erick said "This one should be considered."

"Ok time out, not to be rude or anything but what is going on?" Ginny had asked

"As you may have figured out we are vampires. We are looking for our new queen. Queen Isabella's death has been predicted. She shall die in a few years, our seers say we have no choice in this but that we must find our new Queen among the mortals and we must make her immortal." Erick explained

Dan hit Erick in the arm. "Don't scare her she is only eleven." Dan said to Erick than turning to Ginny he said "you see cuttie you fit the description of our future queen. You are smart, witty, friends with important people, you are many things that we have been looking for. You are one out of many girls who fit this description the thing is though you also look very much like the past queen Anna."

"Dan you have told this girl too much already we are not certain she is the one. Our seers couldn't tell us where to look. She is one out of many I don't know why you insisted on me meeting her." Erick said to Dan in a whisper so that Ginny couldn't hear but she had heard. "Ginevra it was a pleasure to have met you. Our paths may cross sometime in the future." He said to Ginevra but she could tell that he himself didn't believe it.

Dan brought her back to her house that night and said "I know you are the one. I am rarely wrong he just doesn't wish to see you because you do remind him of his Queen Anna." With that he had left but not forever. Over the next four years the vampires came to see her more often and in larger numbers. Dan told her it was because she was one of the few that was still left in the running. The others had all fallen for something or other that made them non-queen material. When she tried to point out that she had fallen for the Tom Riddle trick he said no that didn't count for many different reasons. He would never tell her what those reasons were.

Than at age 14 she was the only girl left in the running. She was what the vampires considered a beauty. Not as beautiful as she could be but, pretty for a mortal. When she became immortal she would be as pretty as a goddess they would often tell her.

When she turned 15 she went to Russia, to go to school at Durmstrang. But she got more than she bargained for. She learned that the queen was still alive and well. She met with Queen Isabella and decided she liked her. Isabella took Ginny under her wing.

One lesson that Queen Isabella taught Ginny was what immortality would mean. Ginny now knew what being immortal would mean. It would mean watching your loved ones die and killing to live in some cases. It was true she could buy blood or even just kill animals like most vampires but sometimes she knew that vampires made mistakes and killed humans for various reasons… She also learned charms that would help a human live after drinking their blood. A simple blood restoring spell and a glamour charm.

Being the queen of an immortal group would be even harder.

When Ginny got to Russia she was made to go to many meetings with the current queen. She saw how the queen represented all vampires. She saw how when a vampire killed for any reason they were brought up to the queen and she would have to decide if the vampire should be executed or be allowed to survive. The worst though was back in January mortals started looking for vampires. Often they were wrong but on several occasions they caught one.

The first steps to do in a case like this would be to try to get the vamp back. Sometimes though it was just too late. Than the queen would decide what should be done. In this case the queen decided to make an example out of the ten men. Each of them were sucked dry and than given to the ministry. The ministry was told to keep a better tab on their fucking wizards because the vampires would not stand for one more vampire to be killed when he or she had done nothing.

Ginny learned everything a person could learn about the vampires in one year. The vampires insisted that she start dressing more like a woman than a child since she was to be seen as a woman in the vampire community. So Dan and Erick went out and bought her a whole new wardrobe. That was when she became a model.

That was also when she started dating both Dan and Erick. It was customary for vampires to have more than one boyfriend. This was one custom that Ginny absolutely loved. Age didn't matter because for vampires age was unimportant. Soon Ginny would be a vampire and she couldn't wait. Immortality had its down side but Ginny thought she could live with it.

Live with it she must because at this very moment she was back at the burrow pouting about not being with her friends and her future people. Meanwhile Queen Isabella was trying to escape a cage in the garden of Malfoy manner. Lucius Malfoy and his master Voldemort were trying to force her to enlist the vampires help.

"If you don't cooperate I fear that we shall have to leave you in the sunlight unprotected my dear Isabella. We both know what kind of loss that would be."

"You slime balls both know that if you do that you shan't have balls or a head left when my people figure out who has done this to me." She said

"Who says they'll find out?" Malfoy said

"Can you honestly be that stupid? Everybody knows that right now one of our people can see what is going on this instant. Don't even think that you will live very long life if you try to kill me." Isabelle said bravely

"So cute yet so stupid." Voldemort said bitterly "You honestly think your death will be avenged. I think not I think they will be too busy fighting over your throne to worry about who has killed you. I mean after all you have yet to announce to anyone an heir. So why give up eternal life?"

"Any life with you as a ruler would not be worth living. The vampires have decided to stay neutral. Do not make them change there mind and make them kill your kind" With that said daylight started to approach. Isabella started to breath just a little faster. It wouldn't take much more time till the sun hit her.

"Are you so sure about that? You seem a bit scared. I must be mistaken. But you believe that your death might not be avenged and with you dead who will lead them?" Voldemort said

Isabella looked up toward the sky and said the sacred words that neither Malfoy nor Voldemort thought she would be prepared to say. It was the words that all vampires would be able to hear. It was the ancient yet simple spell that transferred the rule of power from Isabella to her new heir. "Ginevra, my heir look upon my death! Revenge it! It is your turn to rule our people. Do your best. I have taught you well"


	3. The Future of the Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

SilverandSilent I'm glad that you like it and there will be fighting in this fic. That is why it is in action adventure along with romance. Actually I believe that the fighting should start in the next chapter.

KinkyChick thanks

Mennie: I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic because I'm having fun writing it.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Thank you!!!!!! I know Ginny as a vamp is kind of new but I LOVE IT!!! Hope you like this chapter!

Rose Petel: I am truly sorry that you didn't like my last chapter so much but I hope you continue to read. I think this chapter is a little better. I will admit I believe the ceremony part was a bit corny. And I am trying to make everyone as in character as I can. I hate fics that are occ.

Blissfulxsin: Oh my God thank you so very much! I hope you read this chapter. I'm already working on the next.

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01: Thank you. I'm glad that you like my story and find it intriguing. Hope you read on!

power of the stars: I know it was sad that Isabella had to die but she really did… I hope you like this chapter I don't think that it's all that sad.

A/N I still want any review you have except the ones that are about spelling and gramer. I already know my spelling sucks so don't try 2 correct me unless you want 2 edit the fic.

The Future of the Vampires

Lucius Malfoy looked on in horror as the ancient vampire said her last words and screamed in agony as she disintegrated into nothing but dust. He couldn't believe it. His sources had never been this wrong before. Jennet Williams said that no vampire had been picked to be her heir. Things could only get worse from here out for him. He looked up into his Lords face and saw raw anger and rage. Which at the moment was directed at him.

"Malfoy I thought you said that no heir was chosen and that she would choose our side for sure." Lord Voldemort said looking at Lucius the rage had yet to diminish from his master's eye, if anything it was still growing.

Lucius fell to his knee and said "But Williams swore that no one had been chosen and and that t-th-the vampires would pick our side." Lucius stammered

Voldemort anger than exploded "You idiot, you worthless piece of shit!!!" Voldemort took out his wand and mumbled a curse low enough so that Lucius couldn't react or know what was coming. All of a sudden all you could hear was a loud howling sound coming from the garden.

Back at Ginny's

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Ginny had been awoken by the screams of her beloved queen Isabeela and she like the rest of the vampire world had witnessed her horribal death. The rage she felt now was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"What's going on Gin?" Asked Hermione who had been fast asleep when Ginny let out the piercing scream. Within the next 5 minutes the whole household was in her room asking her the same question.

"Nothing." Was all that any of them could get out of her. "But I would like to be left alone for the rest of the night. Mum could Hermione sleep in Fred and George's old room just for tonight?" Ginny asked in her sweetest voice.

"Well I suppose it will be all right." Said Mrs. Weasley uneasily

"Thank you so much mum. You don't know how much it means to me." Ginny said softly.

When everyone had vacated the room Ginny started getting dressed in her leather pants and shirt. When she was done she than grabbed some floo powder she had been saving and flooed over to the Dark Liquids club.

The moment she exited the fireplace at the club she was surrounded by people who knew her. "Ginevra what are you doing here?" Came one very familiar voice.

"Daren how sweet of you to greet me." Ginny said "Now you must tell me where is Erick and Dan."

"They are in the back room with a small gathering of your usual people. But they seem kind of off. What is going on?"

By this time there was a small crowd that was surrounding them all trying to speak at once. But Ginny ignored each one of them and told Daren "I must speak with them at once."

"Of course Gin." Was all he said

Once in the back room, Ginny looked each of them in the eye and said "What do we do now?" Each of them looked at her. There were a total of 15 in the group. Each looked upset and angry and most importantly ready to kill. All except for one, Erick.

"Well we all knew this day would come and we have prepared for it. First thing Me, Dan and Lillian must do is make you vamp. Than we must wait for the changing period than we will make the necessary decisions." Erick said calmly

"How long will all of this take?" Ginevra asked

"About 3 days maybe four. But only 1 hour to make only vamp."

"One more question how did she disintegrate? I thought she had the anti-charm on so that sunlight wouldn't effect her."

"One of those pieces of scum must have shaken it off of her. She wasn't part witch so it was easier for that to happen than if she had been a witch." Said a dark haired raven vampire in the back.

Ginny ran up to Lillian and hugged her in a death grip. "You ok?" Ginny asked

"No but with you around I think I will manage." Lillian smiled up at Ginny

"OK than ready to get started?"

"Yes but I'm warning you, once the process starts it don't stop and its extremely painful." Lillian said to Ginny

"I don't care."

With these last words Lillian willed a pair of wings from her back and so did Dan who hadn't said a word and Erick. Each pair of wings were similar yet different. Each were black and red which meant they were important vampires and each were a sight of beauty. Ginny couldn't wait to get her own. But for now she would have to settle for Erick and Dan flying her back to her house and trough an open window.

Ginevra sat in the middle of the room surrounded by the three vampires. She sat calmly even though she knew that her life was about to end. She sat there a little rigid but not with fear it was more like anticipation that she felt. The ceremony was about to begin.

'breath in breath out' she kept thinking to herself 'the pain can't be that bad'

"Ginevra you have been taught our ways, you have been taught in hopes that you would one day rule our people. That day has now come. Do you except the responsibility of being our Queen?" Dan asked the sacred words knowing exactly what she would say.

"I am thankful for your teaching me in your ways." Ginny started the repeating the ceremonial words that had been taught to her while she had been away. "Now to repay you I shall except the responsibility of being your Queen. I will lead you to the best of my ability, I shall be on the front lines fighting during war and the first one to dance in joy when there is peace. I understand that when necessary the queen is the first to be sacrificed. I understand all of this and except the responsibility you are giving me."

"As it is your first year ruling I shall be you advisor. I give you my word that I shall give you only good advice and shall never try to harm you in any way. For you are my Queen." Lillian said stepping closer to Ginevra

"Ginevra I accept you as my Queen and beg you to allow me the privilege of giving you advice like Lillian and the privilege of crowning you."

"I give you these privileges Erick and look forward to you advising me in the future.' Ginevra said looking Erick in the eye she said "And now my Lords and good Lady I think it is time for the future to become as her people are."

With that said Lillian stepped forward and whispered "hold onto my arm and close your eyes this is going to hurt more than anything you have ever felt."

Ginny did as she was told and she felt Lillian's fangs go to her neck. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out in a blood curdling scream as Lilly's fangs broke her skin and she started drinking.

Erick put a charm on the door so that no one could break into the room. He had accidentally forgotten to put a silencing charm earlier and knew he would regret it later. 'damn it I can't believe I forgot that she would undoubtedly scream' he thought to himself.

In a few minutes Ginny was barley sitting in the chair. She was no longer breathing and that was when Lillian took out a knife. She put the knife to her own wrist and cut. She put her wrist up to Ginny's lips and said "drink" Ginny obeyed readily.

Ginny's POV

"Oh my God" was all Ginny could think. The pain was worse than anything she had ever endured in the past. The pain was all she could think about as Lillian continued to drain her of every last drop of blood. In what felt like a life time Ginny felt as though she couldn't suck in another breath and that she's pass out any minute from now.

Just when Ginny thought for sure that she was dead and just didn't know it Lillian let go of her. Ginny by that point couldn't think or see clearly. IF she had been able to she'd remember that at this moment Lillian was getting a silver dagger with a blood droplet imprinted on it and was about to cut her wrist open. Lillian cut her wrist up to her dry lips and said one word which was sort of blurred. Either way she knew that she was to drink Lillian's blood.

Ginny did so without hesitation. She knew what was to come next. Either she would drink and die but still be around and helping or she wouldn't drink and would become a rotting corpse.

The taste of blood was new to her, but in her opinion it wouldn't take that long to get used to. The texture was thick not thin like water and to her it tasted coppery. As Ginny drank Lillian's blood consciousness that she had lost a while ago came back. Only now her consciousness was more enhanced. She could hear better than ever, and she noticed the pounding on her door but tuned it out as she kept drinking Lillian's blood. When she felt warm and full she stopped. Though came back to her. Thought she hadn't realized she had lost.

She looked at Lillian questioningly. "It's called blood lust. You get that when you have denied yourself blood for too long. I'll explain it more when we can talk later but you should stop tuning out the door and answer it." Lillian said

Ginny walked across the room and put on her bath robe and answered the door. She looked at the clock before she answered it and turned to Lillian in surprise. They had started the drinking part of the ceremony only 5 min. ago. "Its only been 5 min. it seems like a lifetime ago that I sat in that chair being drained."

"It was a lifetime ago for you Gin. 5 min. ago you were a mere mortal and now you are a vampire dead but undead, non mortal, the world is yours for the taking." Lilly said

Lilly than ducked into Ginny's closet. Where Erick and Dan had gone Ginny didn't know. She answered the door.

"What is going on?" Her family asked in unison.

Ginny thought for a moment of a good excuse to give them. "I had a nightmare again. That's all. I'm sorry if I scared you guys again." Ginny said trying to play humble meanwhile thinking about al the things she had to do.

Her sleepy father was the first to come up with something to say. "Why did it take so long to answer the door Gin-bug?"

"Yea and why is your lip bleeding?" Hermione asked

'Damn it' Gin thought 'I had forgotten Herm would be curious…. "Well its sort of embarrassing really, you see I was running to get on my robe and answer the door that I just sort of ran into my bookshelf. I guess I busted my lip and when I hit the floor I must have hit my head and knocked myself out for a few min." Ginny managed a blush for their sake.

"Oh no Gin are you all right hum?" Molly asked Gin

"Yes mum I'm fine." Ginny gave her mom a dazed like smile.

"If you're sure your ok than we'll go to bed." Author said

"I'm positive that I'm all right mum, dad go back to sleep. You too guys its only like in the mourning. The sun is barley up."

"Ok than." Said Molly "Good night hun. See you in the mourning."

Molly and Author went up the stairs to bed, but Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't convinced. Harry and Hermione both knew she was up to something she could read it in their eyes. Ron was trying to look in her room. 'He probally believes that there are guys in there.' Ginny thought to herself.

"Is there something I can help you three with?" Ginny asked

Hermione looked her in the eyes and said "As a matter of fact yes.You can tell me why your wearing leather pants under your robe. You weren't wearing them before your first nightmear."

'Thinking on my feet at this time of day aint good. I need to keep to the shadows until Lil can spell me up so this had got to be fast. "Well you see when I was in Russia I would wear layers of leathers because it was warmer. Soon I noticed leather was more comfortable than pajamas so after you left I wanted to get comfy so I put these non." Ginny looked in Hermione's eyes hopeing she was convincing the smart girl. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed. I'm whipped." With that Ginny went into her room and locked the door behind her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the twins' old bedroom to talk. "Ron do you know what is going on with Ginny?" Hermione asked hopeing she wasn't bringing up a bad subject.

"Well she's been acting weird since she came back to Russia. I mean look at her you can tell something is going on. She dresses different she has a bloody tattoo of a sword piercing a heart and dripping blood. I don't know what is going on with her." Ron said "Maybe her damn Durmstrang boyfriend did it to her!"

"Ron I hate to say it but I don't think this has anything to do with a boy." Harry said "I think something serious is going on."

"I have to agree with Harry on this one Ron. The last time Ginny was this secretive was when she was talking with Riddle." Hermione said

Ron seemed to be thinking. "I think she's just still mad. She didn't want to come back you know. She wanted to stay in Russia. She would never really tell us why."

"I think" Hermione said "That we should try to talk with her more and try to get her to open up a bit more."

"That's damned near not possible with all the fashion designers and photographers that come here day after day." Harry retorted to Hermione "Herm you've only been here for a few hours you don't know how busy they've been keeping her."

"Well that's because she famous in Russia, I guess." Ron said " I don't think she'd be this busy just to ignore us."

Ron looked hurt. Now that Hermione thought of it she didn't know why he should be. He never really spent any time with Ginny in the first place. So it wasn't like he lost his best friend. In fact he practically ignored her himself.

"Either way I think we need to find out what's going on" Hermione said a bit more gently.

"Lilly hurry up out of the closet I don't know the spell that you use to make me resistant to the sunlight."

Dan stepped out of the closet instead and said "antipatico solor energenitica. Now you can be in the sun dear Ginny. But you must remember to practice your wandless magic. Wand magic is rarely used among vampires and will make the other wizard-vampires think you week." Dan continued "And that thought must never occur to anyone."

"Sorry Dan I forgot to practice after I came home. You know if my family found out they would kill me for sure." Ginny responded "So we have a list of things we must do before the others wake up don't we."

"Yes I suppose we do." Dan replied "First we must enchant that damned clock to read that you are at home and not dead. Than we have to also enchant the mirrors in your house to show your reflection."

"All right we best get to work. We only have half an hour till my father gets up to go to work." Ginny said and she and Dan set off to work.

After enchanting every mirror and clock in the house Ginny was exhausted. Ginny's body had already started to change to suit its new type of life. Dan had all ready told her not to leave her room for the next 3 days, because she wouldn't be done changing until than.

Lillian and Erick had both left while Ginny had been dealing with her parents Dan though was going to stay with her while she underwent her changes. Lilly and Erick had to calm things over with the vampire community and reassure them that their new queen was adequate and up to the job. Ginny was going to meet with every vampire in Russia and Romania in 3 days.

The vampire community was actually very small contrary to popular belief. Only about 1,500 in the north eastern art of the world, maybe 100 in south eastern part of the world, another1000 in the north west part, and actually none in the south western part. Not too many vampires liked it over there so they usually stayed a few years and left.

So Ginny was going to meet with as many as she could before summer break ended. Ginny had planned on keeping her status a secret but decided that if things kept up the way they seemed to be heading that it would be impossible. No matter what though Ginny knew that some of the vampires that could pass as sixteen or seventeen were going to be going to school with her. Minimal 17 some from as far away as North America.

One thing was for sure nothing would be normal again. Another thing she knew was that her people were going to ask for Malfoy's head and, she for one was going to give it to them. She also intended to ask her advisors on their advice for teaming up with The Order. The Order wanted Voldemort dead and so would the Vampires after last night... Queen Isabella had forbade anymore vampire deaths at the hands of wizards and the Death Eaters and Voldemort had violated that decision. Worse yet they had killed a beloved Queen. Now they must all die.


	4. AN and part of next chap

I'm sorry this is not a chapter. My comp. has been fucking up a lot lately. I will have the chapter up soon but don't have it completely done yet. It will be a long chapter!!!! I didn't want anyone to think I was giving up on this story. Here is an excerpt from the next chapter. I promise it will be up soon and it will be good! This is unedited as of yet!

Chapter 4

Let The Fighting Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything that is in JK. Rowling books.

Ginny lie on her bed writhering in pain. At her side sat her lover Dan who held her hand. Ginny was scared. Her changes had started soon after Harry and Hermione had left. The first change had been her eyes. She had been sitting at her window sill looking at the sun rise feeling entirely grateful for the sun charm that Dan had put on her. All of a sudden everything went dark and she could no longer see.

Ginny had called Dan over to tell him of her loss of sight. "Don't worry about it hun." Dan replied "It is actually very common for new vampires to loose their sight. It is only temporary." Dan put his arm around her to try to comfort her. "When your sight comes back it will be better than it has ever been before. Although at night your eyes may change color or glow slightly."

Ginny leaned into his arms and lay her head on his chest. Then suddenly she pulled out and looked in what she figured would be the general direction of his face. She was filled with a sence of dread at the question that had just popped into her head. "Dan how hard will it be to hide these changes from my parents." Ginny asked cautiously "I mean I'm still mad at them for taking me from Russia but, this is going to tear them up more than the tattoos and the piercings. I don't think that they are ready to find out that I am a vampire."

Dan looked down at the floor. This was the only answer that Ginny really needed but she wanted to hear it from him. "Gin it really depends…if you changes are small and minor than they will be easy to hide." Dan said uneasily " In truth with me the changes were kind of drastic but its not always that way. I can't predict what is going to happen"

Ginny closed her eyes and lay her head back into his chest 'that means that I most likely wont be able to hide these changes.' Ginny thought to herself.

"You know that sooner or later that my parents are going to come up here looking for me right?" Ginny asked Dan without moving from her position.

"Yes and that is why we are going to write a note to them that you had to go away on business at 7:00 and that you wont be back until the end of the summer. We will use an invisibility charm until Erick comes here to help transport you over to Romania."

"Where will we stay in Romania?" Ginny asked sleepily her eyes already closed.

"Well most likely Transylvania, that is where all our other queens resided but because you have family there you could go visit Charlie after you address the vampire and decide on how to deal with everything that is going on." Dan replied

Ginny gave a small sigh and fell asleep against Dan. Dan let her sleep because she had been through a lot last night and would go through painful changes all through the day. Soon after she fell asleep he picked her up and put her on her bed.

Dan sat back down at her window sill and put an invisibility charm on him and Gin. He started thinking on al the things that had to be done before Ginny was to go back to school.

First she would have to make herself known to her new people. Although she was pretty well known already. The second thing was to deal with Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. This also brought up a new subject. The wizarding world was at war and a little over half of the vampires were witches or wizards. Now Isabella had chosen to stay out of the war. But now a new ruler was in place and the past ruler was killed because of the war. It was now Ginerva's decision of whether or not to go to war.

The vampires had as little to do with the wizarding world as possible since Isabella had been queen, but now with war at stake and an underage half witch as their queen things looked as if their worlds were going to intertwine. So no matter how much Ginny wished to not tell her family that she was a vampire there was no way to avoid it. Even if they could cover up the changes.

Erick and Lilly, who were older than he, thought that it imperative that when Ginny went out in public from now on she have a way to hide her identity. It was true too, after what happened to Isabella they needed to protect her as best they could. Erick said he had a plan but that he might not be able to pull it off. Dan hoped whatever it was that he could pull it off. For Ginny.

Molly Weasley had been up for hours. She had been up since Ginny's last scream. Something wasn't right with her daughter and she knew it. Ginny hadn't seemed like her daughter since she had returned from Durmstrang. Charlie had said that he thought these changes were for the better. That she was better off speaking out than not.

Molly on the other hand was uncertain that it was just that she was speaking out. She was rebelling in her eyes. Rebelling just like Bill had. Only Bill had switched almost right away back to his usual self. Ginny seemed to like this new self that she had found and Molly didn't think that she was going to consider even pretending to be the same girl she used to be.

What scared Molly the most was that Dumbledore had requested that Ginny let the sorting hat see if Ginny still fit in with the Gryffindors. He had also mentioned that many new students had requested a transfer to Hogwarts. He said many of them were from Durmstrang.

Molly was worried at what this might mean. It might mean that Ginny would attempt transfer right back to Durmstrang at the end of the year with all the other transfer students.

Molly put her worries aside for the moment to make breakfast for the kids. By the time she was done the only kid not to be down and ready to eat was Ginny. "Hermione would you be a dear and run up and get Ginny down?" Molly asked in her motherly please help me type of voice.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley I'll be right down with her." Hermione said

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door and listened for some sign of life. She didn't hear any. Hermione chuckled to herself 'the girls probably knocked out tired.' Herm thought to herself.

So Hermione let herself in. She looked around but strangely didn't see a sign of Ginny. She looked in her closet and saw that Ginny's half was empty of all her clothes. 'Oh no this can't be good.' Hermione thought and than she saw the note on Ginny's bed. This time she ground to herself aloud and picked up the note.

Dear mum and dad,

I know I said that I would try to stop working but I can't not work at the moment. I will be working in the Romania area and will stop by to visit Charlie as soon as I can. I am afraid I don't know exactly when I'll be back but it will be no later than August 30th I promise. Here is some money please buy me some school supplies.

Your loving daughter

Ginevra Weasley

Hermione ran to the kitchen to give Molly the note. "Um Mrs. Weasley I believe this is for you." Hermione said gently giving the note to Ron's mother.

Molly stood up reading the note and holding the envelope of money. Her lips tightened and her eyes showed pure rage. "I can't believe that she would do this." Mrs. Weasley said. "I know that she was mad at us for bringing her home and I understand that she now has a job but she has a responsibility to this family as well." Fury showed in Mrs. Weasley's voice and she left the kitchen to go outside and think.

"Well at least we know the real reason that she was wearing the leather." Hermione said

"Now do you believe us when we said that it is near impossible to get her in one spot to talk to her?" Harry asked

"Something isn't right here Harry. Look at the clock." They all turned to look at the clock. Ginny's had was pointing to HOME. "I need to know what is going on with Ginny. Where is she?" Ron looked completely distraught.

"Ron we will find out." Hermione said "It will just take us a little longer than expected."

At that moment Molly Weasley came out from the garden and she was fallowed my Snape. "Kids pack up we have to go to Grimmauld Place immediately. Hermione also if you see anything of Ginny's things please bring them with you."

Each of them ran up the stairs without saying a word. A look of dread had come over Harry's face. He hadn't thought that they would have to go back to Sirius' house. But still he went upstairs and started to pack.

Hermione went into Ginny's room where all of her things were. After packing up all her belongings she looked around for anything that might belong to Ginny. That was when she noticed a small dot of what looked like red on the floor.

Hermione's eyes rounded as she realized that this wasn't there last night and that since Ginny's hand hadn't left home maybe Ginny hadn't either. "PROFESSOR, MRS. WEASLEY COME HERE NOW!!!!!!" Hermione yelled down the stairs

Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Professor Snape each ran into the room with their wands pulled out. Snape was the first to speak "Ms. Granger there had better be a good reason why you're up here screaming like a banshee."

"Snape look." Hermione said pointing to the blood. "Its blood. It wasn't there last night when I was in here and now it is and Ginny is nowhere to be seen and the hand on their clock says that she's at home. Yet she's still not in sight."

Snape stepped forward into the room and squatted down near the blood and murmured an incantation. The blood started to spell a name. In the end it spelled Lillian. "Ms. Granger I'm afraid that you scared yourself silly for nothing. This blood is a girl name Lillian's blood, not Ginny's none the less though Molly contact Charlie and tell him to send Ginevra to Grimmauld Place when she shows up at his place."

"Of course I will I had been planning to do that anyway." Molly replied

Molly and Snape left the room to finish getting ready. "Something isn't right." Harry said when they were out of hearing distance. "Ron who is Lillian?"

"I don't know who she is." Ron said his head bowed. "Whatever is going on with Gin is frustrating." With this Ron walked out of the room and Harry fallowed.

Hermione did a final check of the room for anything of hers or anything of Ginny's but found nothing so she grabbed her things and left Ginny's room.

'That little witch is too smart for her own good.' Thought Dan as he watched Hermione walk out. 'She'd make a good vampire….maybe I should bring that up to Gin-bug later.'

'She looks so much like Queen Anna.' Dan thought to himself as he looked down on her. Anna had been his sire. She made him what he was now and he never forgot her. Dan remembered back to when Anna had been killed. Nobody wanted to believe that she was dead. She had been smart, beautiful, diplomatic, graceful and everything that a queen should be. She even dealt with wizards on an almost daily basis.

Many people had been against Isabella taking the throne. It was said that she didn't have the vampire world in her best intrest. She was nowhere near as smart as Anna had been, and diplomacy had never been her best subject. It took years for her to even start thinking that wizards might even be half way useful. Dan himself had been very reluctant to give his oath to Isabella and Erick well Erick gave his oath but didn't mean a word of it.

Erick could only think of Isabella as a replacement for his Anna. When Ginny first came into their lives Erick refused to believe that she could be the future queen. He refused because of how much she reminded Erick of Anna. Erick had been Anna's sire. He had watch Anna grow up since the age of 9. When she turned 12 he approached her and offered friendship. When Anna was 20 he offered her internal life, she accepted. 100 years later Anna became Queen through prophecy.

The story goes that after 300 years of ruling she was caught off guard by an enemy vampire named Kazimir. Kazimir took a wooden stake and put it through her heart. Kazimir was sentenced to disembowelment, and having every limb being chopped off his body. After this he was left to burn in the sun. This was the first punishment that Isabella had given, needless to say it was popular with everyone.

Dan was brought out of his thoughts by Ginny. She had just opened her eyes and slowly a small smile crept across her face. "I can see, you were right, I can see better than ever." Gin said her voice was a little small for her. "So what's next?"

"You don't want to know." Dan said remembering the next usual stage was height. Her height would soon change. He didn't know whether it would be tonight or tomorrow but that was the next stage. It was one of the most painful. Than again not everyone went through that. Dan reminded himself.

Ginny lay her head down on his chest again. "So what's going to change between me, you and Erick?" Ginny asked "Nothing?" she asked hopefully

Dan leaned down and kissed her forehead. "That all depends on you hun. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You don't have to give up either of us. Isabella had 5 different lovers." Dan replied

"Really? None of the expected her to settle down with them?" Ginny asked surprised

"Gin, marriage is not a big thing with vampires." Dan said "If anything it's frowned upon, because who knows how you'll feel in 500 years?" He watched Gin's face turn from doomed to joyful and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I'm liking vampire customs more and more each day." Gin said "So where are you taking me again? I forgot."

"When Lilly or Erick come here were taking you to Bran Castle. You've been there its in West Transylvania. That's where Isabella lived." Dan said but than thought of something else "If you like though after we go there for your three days you can go to any of the Romanian castle."

"Ok so when are they coming here?" Gin asked "I really want to get back to Romania, its so close to Russia and Bulgaria. I just can't wait."

" I know babe, I know." Dan said and he meant it. Privately he couldn't wait to get back home either. It wasn't that he didn't love Gin it was far from that but when Gin was a softy and lovey dovey like she was right now, it made him uncomfortable. He was after all below her new status as a vampire even if she was a new one she was higher than all of them.

"Total musica" Ginny said and Breaking Benjamin's vocalist was heard singing So Cold. Ginny went back over to her window to look out it. By now it was two o clock. Ginny got lost in thought. So everything was quiet.

"Dan I've been thinking the person who prophesized Isabelle's death said that it was unavoidable, right?"

"Yea" Dan said

"Well why couldn't we have stopped that death? There was no reason she had to die. Someone could have killed Lucius before he got to Isabel and thus saved her from dying."

Dan thought about the answer to that and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. Someone had either lied about the death prophesized or somebody made it happen earlier than it was supposed to. Dan lost control of his anger and his fangs grew and his wings flared. "Ginny I will be right back. I have to go see Luke of Wiltshire he is the guy that prophesized your coming and Isabel's death."

Without another thought Dan left the house.

Everbody was rushed right into Grimmauld place. Molly rushed right for the meeting room where a meeting appeared to be in progress. Snape too went into the meeting but Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't even bother. Not until they were half way up the stairs to the room and Dumbledore's head poped out from the room.

"You three, I think its time for you to be let in on this………


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am discontinuing this story. I will be making one very similar only it will have Harry Potter book six spoilers in it.


End file.
